A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for managing a passenger aircraft""s journey by automatically choreographing information and entertainment material to be presented throughout the journey.
2. Description of Related Art
Display systems relating to passenger aircraft are a relatively recent innovation. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696, entitled REAL-TIME AND DESTINATION DISPLAY FOR AIRCRAFT PASSENGERS. This patent discloses a video display system in the passenger compartment of an aircraft where instructive and entertaining information is displayed to the passengers. Examples of information provided by the system disclosed in this patent are aircraft ground speed, outside temperature and altitude, among other information of interest, as sensed by the aircraft""s navigation and air data systems. It stores a plurality of charts representing terminals at airports at which the aircraft may land. These charts are displayed, as appropriate, over the aircraft""s video display system upon receipt of information regarding flight number, destination airport and arrival gates, along with other information.
Another example of a prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,590, entitled FLIGHT PHASE INFORMATION DISPLAY SYSTEM FOR AIRCRAFT PASSENGERS. This patent relates to video display systems in the passenger compartment of aircraft wherein instructive and entertaining information are displayed to customers. First, a determination of the flight phase is made from the aircraft""s navigation and air data systems. For each phase of the flight plan, a different sequence of information is displayed. Thus, for example, during takeoff the system may display a map showing the flight plan of the aircraft, whereas during the descent, the system may alternately display the distance to destination and time to destination. Other relevant information may also be displayed, such as altitude, ground speed, outside temperature, etc.
Several other types of systems are available for distributing audio, video and data signals to passengers on airlines, which signals are received from satellites while the airliner is in motion. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,819, entitled Distribution of a Large Number of Live Television Programs to Individual Passengers in an Aircraft. The system disclosed in this patent provides distribution of live television programming within an aircraft to each passenger seat, where each passenger may individually select from many channels. Another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,175 entitled Aircraft Satellite Television System for Distributing Television Programming Derived from Direct Broadcast Satellites. The system disclosed in this patent includes an antenna disposed on the aircraft, which is pointed at a plurality of satellites that are part of a direct broadcast satellite system. The antenna is controlled by an antenna controller and antenna interface unit that send control signals and process status signals to steer the antenna.
Yet another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,751 entitled Distribution of Satellite Television Programs to Passengers in an Aircraft when it is out of Range of the Satellites. The system disclosed in this patent is very similar in construction to those described above. The passengers are provided with live television programming when the aircraft is in the coverage area of the satellite, and time-delayed television programming during that portion of the flight when the aircraft is out of the coverage area of the satellites.
Still another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,895 entitled Low Cost Hybrid Video Distribution System for Aircraft In-Flight Entertainment Systems. This patent teaches a system wherein a single tuner serves a group of seats. For example, one tuner may service up to 48 seats. All channels are provided from this tuner to each of the 48 seats so that a passenger may select a desired channel.
Therefore, a need exists to automate actions and events with an aircraft display system based on data from the aircraft""s navigational system, which include such things as playing safety briefings on display monitors, turning in-seat power on and off, and displaying relevant content on the aircraft""s display system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for automatically displaying information to passengers in an aircraft.
Another object of the present invention is to automate actions and events with an aircraft display system based on data from the aircraft""s navigational system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatically playing safety briefings on display monitors in a passenger aircraft, turning in-seat power on and off, and displaying relevant content on the aircraft""s display system.
A feature of the present invention is the use of a series of event triggers that are organized sequentially in the order of normal occurrence during an aircraft""s journey.
Another feature of the present invention is the ability to place calls to a central operation center to obtain current content for display to the passengers of an aircraft.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the use of a configuration file, which may include a CD-ROM for example, for storing the multiplicity of event triggers.
Still another feature of the present invention is a simplified technique to make changes to the configuration file, which obviates the need to change the software for the system when changes are made.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an information display method and system on board a passenger aircraft for automatically choreographing material to be presented throughout a journey of the aircraft. The method includes reading and parsing a string file of event triggers retrieved from a configuration file and sequentially determining if one of the triggers is to be activated by comparing it with navigational data of the aircraft. If the subject trigger is to be activated the system takes the action dictated by this trigger. All of the preceding steps are repeated throughout the journey of the aircraft. The system includes a configuration file for storing a plurality of the event triggers and screen formats for displaying flight information. The configuration file also stores a plurality of display modes, each mode representing a specific sequence of preselected display screen formats, with each display mode corresponding to an event trigger.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.